


A special favor

by Chromite



Series: Adventures of Space Anon [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bargaining, F/M, Sex, asking for a favor, secret meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Yellow Apatite contacts one of her fellow Apatites, Blue Apatite, to ask her for a favor.





	A special favor

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, these are being made out of chronological order. If you find yourself wondering why this is marked earlier or later in the series than it was previously, it's because I reorder things as I go.

>Blue Apatite walked through the halls of a remote base on an abandoned colony. Her skin was a pale blue, her eyes a light green, her light green hair fixed in a neat bun. She wore tall blue boots that came up above her knees with light green trim at the top, a short light blue skirt that comes down to the top of her boots with light green trim around the waist and at the bottom, light blue sleeves on her arms that didn't cover her hands, green trim near the top. two large blue shoulder poofs resting neatly on her shoulders a green collar around her neck. Her triangular blue gem sat in a window at her naval, a Blue Diamond emblem resting right above it, surrounded by green trim forming a belt pattern.  
>Blue Apatite had been summoned to the remote base by a fellow Apatite, who said it was urgent. She made her way to the room they had agreed on meeting in, and opened the door slowly.  
>Within the room, Yellow Apatite was waiting, sitting upon a large green bed. "Blue Apatite, I'm glad you could make it." Yellow Apatite smiled as she greeted her.  
>"What's this about Yellow Apatite? What's so urgent that you had to summon me here?"  
>A light blue blush flushed on Yellow Apatite's cheeks. "Listen, Blue, I need a favor. It's....it's not gem business."  
>Blue Apatite frowned slightly. ""Not gem business? Why is it urgent then? Quit wasting time Yellow." Blue Apatite turned around and began heading towards the door.  
>"Blue wait, I'll make it worth your while! I can share something I've discovered with you, a way to feel like you've never felt before. If you enjoy it, you help me. If you don't, I'll do you a favor in the future, no questions asked, no return favor owed."  
>Blue stopped and smiled, humming a bit before she turned back around. "Well well, you must be desperate if you're making an offer like that. Very well Yellow, you've got me curious. I accept your deal."  
>Yellow Apatite smiled. "That's great! First thing, come over here and phase off your outfit."  
>"What, why?! Yellow, I swear if this is just to get blackmail material, I'll-"  
>"I promise Blue, no tricks. Trust me for a little bit, okay? It'll be worth it."  
>Cheeks flushing a light green, Blue Apatite walked across the room, her uniform vanishing from her form, revealing two ample breasts with light green nipples. Her breasts jiggled with every step, her ass moving from side to side as she walked towards the bed. After a few brief moments, Blue Apatite stood fully nude before Yellow Apatite.  
>"Okay, what now Yellow?"  
>"Lie back on the bed and spread your legs." Yellow Apatite spoke as she stood up from the bed. Still blushing a light green, Blue Apatite laid back nervously on the bed. "Stars, this almost isn't worth the embarrassment, but a free favor is too good to pass up on." she thought to herself as she spread her legs.  
>"There we go, that's great Blue. Now, just relax and let me do the rest." Yellow Apatite's cheeks flushed blue as she placed her hands on Blue Apatite's legs, and began moving her mouth closer to Blue Apatite's crotch. She licked her lips as she looked at her fellow Apatite's pale blue pussy lips. "This might feel strange at first, but I promise you'll love it. I know I did."  
>Yellow Apatite began tracing her tongue along the outer edges of Blue Apatite's pussy, flicking the clit with her tongue, parting the lips and teasing the inside with quick flicks. Blue Apatite's body began to tingle as an unfamiliar sensation rose within her.  
>"Yellow, wh-what are you d-doing to me?! Th-this feels wr-wrong!"  
>Yellow Apatite removed her head from Blue Apatite's pussy just long enough to reply. "Just give it a chance and relax, it gets better." Yellow Apatite decided it was time to start delving deeper.  
>Yellow Apatite began moving her tongue further into Blue Apatite's pussy, parting the blue pussy lips further as she slid her tongue in deeper, flicking the tip of her tongue against the walls and swirling it around within.  
>Blue Apatite began to moan as her pussy walls began trying to tighten around the tongue within her, the tingling sensation growing stronger, her cheeks flushing a darker green than before as her mouth began to drool.  
>Blue Apatite's body began moving on its own, her hips rocking in time with the tongue thrusts of Yellow Apatite, who had began moving her tongue in out and around the insides of Blue Apatite's pussy faster.  
>Blue Apatite's toes and fingers began to curl, her fingers digging into the sheets under her as she felt Yellow Apatite's tongue start to brush against her cervix, the strange feeling in her body intensifying and becoming particularly strong at her crotch.  
>Yellow Apatite could sense it was time. With a quick flick of Blue Apatite's clit beforehand, she thrust her tongue all the way inside, twisting and swirling it to fill all the space within the tightening pussy. With a loud moan, Blue Apatite came for the first time in her life, her body shaking as juices squirt out of her pussy and splattered Yellow Apatite's mouth, who removed her tongue from her fellow Apatite's pussy with a grin as she licked the juices off her face and watched Blue Apatite pant as waves of pleasure washed over her.  
>After ten minutes, the pleasure within Blue Apatite began to fade and she sat up, stars in her eyes as she looked at Yellow Apatite. "Yellow, that was AMAZING! Stars, where did you learn how to do that?!"  
>Yellow Apatite smiled. "I'm glad you asked that. You see, it relates to the favor I wanted from you. Phase your outfit back on, I'll explain on the way."  
>Blue Apatite nodded as she phased her outfit back on and stood up from the bed, her legs still shaky and her cunt still dripping with pleasure. She followed Yellow Apatite out of the room and through the halls.  
>Yellow Apatite began to speak as they walked "About seven months ago, I picked up a strange alien vessel, a mix of gem technology infused with primitive technology. Onboard was a tiny organic humanoid. We of course put him in a cell, but his body was unaffected by the energy fields. However, even my Pearl was stronger than him, so we decided to let him wander around the ship. He wasn't a threat after all."  
>Blue Apatite nodded her head. "Okay, that's interesting, but what does that have to do with the favor and where you learned how to do that thing with your tongue?"  
>"I'm getting there Blue. To make a long story short, one by one the organic humanoid started showing my crew the pleasures you got a taste of here today. Eventually I noticed my own Pearl and half the crew were acting strangely. I confronted the organic about it and he......he showed me what I just showed you."  
>"You mean you learned it from an organic? Yellow, do you realize-"  
>"Yes, I realize organics are fragile and short lived, but.....I care about him Blue. I, I don't want to say goodbye to him. I know eventually, I'll have to, but for now, I want to enjoy our time together, and I want to do something special for him."  
>Realization dawned on her as she looked around and realized they had walked through the base and arrived at Yellow Apatite's ship. "That's what the favor is, isn't it? You want me to help with this something special for him, don't you?"  
>"Yes, I do Blue, and you already agreed. Don't worry, it's not that hard. Well, something will be hard, but the task itself is easy." Yellow Apatite giggled at the pun, leaving Blue Apatite to look at her in confusion as they made their way into and through her ship.  
>The pair arrived at a pair of large yellow doors. With a smile, Yellow Apatite threw them open and walked into the room with Blue Apatite close behind. Upon the bed sat Anon, who looked at the two Apatites in confusion. "Yellow my sweet, you told me to meet you in here, what's going on? Who's that behind you?"  
>"Well, you told me today was your birthday, so.....happy birthday! Blue here's going to help me with a special birthday surprise for you. please, remove your cloths Anon." Yellow Apatite spoke in a loving tone as she phased her own outfit away before turning to Blue Apatite. "You don't have to get nude again, but you can if you want to. Your part in this is simple, I'll talk you through it."  
>Blue Apatite nodded as the pair approached the bed. Yellow Apatite sat on the bed and lifted Anon gently up to her chest, placing him gently between her breasts. Anon's dick hardened as he felt Apatite's large breasts rub against his body, his head resting inches away from her gem.  
>"Okay Blue, you see the stiffening appendage at Anon's crotch? That's called a dick, and you're going to suck it gently while I use my breasts to rub his body."  
>"O-okay Yellow, I'll.....I'll be gentle." Blue Apatite's cheeks flushed green once more as she lowered her head towards Anon's dick and Yellow Apatite's breasts. She hesitated before she began lightly wrapping her mouth around Anon's erect shaft.  
>"Oh, oh this feels great!" Anon moaned out as he felt Blue Apatite's lips along his shaft, the Apatite doing her best to be as gentle as she could.  
>Yellow Apatite smiled as she spoke. "Blue, use your left hand to help hold my right boob to Anon. You need a little help sucking."  
>Blue Apatite hummed as she did as she was told, placing her left hand to Yellow Apatite's right breast and pressing against it lightly before mimicking the rubbing motion she had seen Yellow Apatite do before.  
>Yellow Apatite put her left hand on the back of Blue Apatite's hair bun and pushed her head down lightly, sending Anon's full shaft into Blue Apatite's mouth. "There we go, now tighten your lips a bit more and run your tongue along his shaft." Yellow Apatite instructed gently.  
>Blue Apatite tightened her lips a little and began running her tongue along Anon's shaft within her mouth, as she was instructed. She found herself enjoying the taste of Anon's cock, a unique blend of flavors she had never tasted before, a little salty and bitter, but also surprisingly sweet.  
>Anon moaned out louder as he felt the pressure building within his balls and shaft. "Here it comes!"  
>"Let it out Anon, Blue, get ready for the good part!"  
>Anon shot his load into Blue Apatite's mouth shortly after Yellow Apatite finished talking, his cum splattering along Blue Apatite's tongue. Yellow Apatite removed her hand from Blue Apatite's head and gently lifted Anon out of her breasts, leaving Blue Apatite free to move herself back.  
>Blue Apatite swallowed Anon's load, savoring the flavor as she felt it slide down her throat. "Stars, that's amazing too! Where are you from Anon? What are you?"  
>Anon grinned sheepishly as he responded. "A little planet called Earth, and I'm a human, why?"  
>"Oh, just curious. Yellow, if you ever need more help in the future, give me a call, we'll work something out. Hope to see you again Anon!" With a smile, Blue Apatite left Yellow Apatite's chambers, leaving Anon and Yellow Apatite free to cuddle alone in peace.  
>As Blue Apatite walked through Yellow Apatite's ship to return to the base and back to her own vessel, a single thought repeated through her mind. "I need to learn more about Earth so I can gem me one of those humans for myself. Maybe a few of them!" Blue Apatite licked her lips in anticipation. She could hardly wait to find out where the planet was so she could fulfill her plan.

**Author's Note:**

> The craving for human dick is spreading out to other ships now. Soon, it will take over the whole gem race! 
> 
> Okay, not really, but it's a nice thought, isn't it?


End file.
